The present disclosure relates in general to service provider systems, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to platform shape shifter systems.
In the current market, service providers are seeking more cost-effective ways to establish and increase presence in the marketplace. For many small businesses, the cost and hassle of entry into the digital marketplace has been prohibitive, daunting, or at least burdensome. As a result, many potential entrants into the digital marketplace have put off entry or have opted for less optimal means that do not serve their needs adequately. However, as value, use, access, and demand corresponding to digital marketing continue to increase, service providers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. Companies are expected to compete to provide greater and greater levels of accuracy and more tailored service offerings for service providers. There is a need for more tailored service offerings for service providers.